A smart card is a pocket-sized card with an embedded integrated circuit. A smart card typically contains volatile and non-volatile memory and microprocessor components.
A typical smart card is manufactured by laminating a printed circuit assembly between two layers of plastic. Polyvinyl chloride (PVC) is commonly used for this purpose as it softens before it oxidises and, at suitably high temperatures and pressures, will flow and conform to the shape of components on the printed circuit assembly. When using PVC, or similar substances, the laminating temperatures required can be as high as 250° C.
Smart cards provide a way of authenticating the bearer of the card and carrying a secure message from the card to the reader. For example, if a “non-smart” credit card were to be lost or stolen, an unauthorised user would be able to use the credit card until the credit card is cancelled. Conversely, a “smart” credit card may includes many more levels of security that would prevent such use by an unauthorised user. One such security measure that may be used with a smart card is the analysis of biometric data to positively identify the bearer of the card.
A biometric security measure may be added to a smart card through the addition of a biometric sensor, such as a fingerprint reading sensor, on the card. In the case of a fingerprint reading sensor, when the card is to be used, the bearer presents their finger or thumb to the reader which then positively authenticates the owner of the finger or thumb.
The present invention aims to overcome some of the physical problems associated with putting a biometric sensor into the body of an electronic card, such as a smart card.